I can fall in love
by Moon.Night.Twilight
Summary: Um amor proibido surge me volterra
1. Chapter 1

**Oi,essa e a minha nova fic,esse e so um capitulo teste,se quiser que eu continue me deixe um review!!!**

**Beijos**

Estava eu,no meu quarto me preparando para mais uma viagem de caça, penteando os meus lindos cabelos loiros,prendi em uma coque alto e sai para caçar no norte da Itália,bem longe de Volterra,Aro está cada dia mais louco,daqui a pouco teremos que ir caçar animais junto dos Cullens.

Fiz uma boa viagem,quando cheguei senti um cheiro como os dos vampiros,mas não reconheci,com certeza era um recém-criado,Aro tinha que saber daquilo.

-Saber do que?-Um homem,com cabelo preto,e olhos vermelho gritante,ele era lindo.

-Sa...saber de você-opa! eu gaguejei!

-Olha eu n"ao sei do que esta falando,mais você deveria tomar cuidado,posso ser mais perigoso-ele disse se curvando para frente.

-Olha eu sou igual a você,e também posso ser mais poderosa e perigosa do que 3 de você.-eu falei me curvando em direção a ele.

-Verdade.-ele me disse olhando de cima a baixo-e... eu ma chamo Paul e você:-ele perguntou desconcertado.

-Jane.-eu respondi simplesmente.

-Quer caçar comigo –ele perguntou estendendo a mão para mim,eu a peguei,afinal eu tinha que arrastar ele para Volterra,e eu sabia que Aro ou Marcus ou Demitri,mandaria alguém tomar contar dele,mais uma pequena parte de mim,não queria isso,mais era uma parte bem pequena e fácil de ignorar.

-Faz tempo que se transformou –eu perguntei,depois que ele deixou uma mulher loira cair no chão,totalmente seca.

-

na verdade,faz alguns meses,alias,você e a primeira igual Amim que eu encontro e eu gostei muito.-ele disse em meio segundo ele estava com a mão em minha cintura,comecei a imaginar ao lado dele pelo o resto de minha eternidade,eu definitivamente o queria,ele se aproximou do meu rosto deixando nossos narizes se tocando,definitivamente eu não queria o levar para Volterra,eu podia sentir o sue hálito,e finalmente nossos lábios se tocaram,seus lábios ainda tinha gosto de sangue,e o meu celular começou a tocar,nos nos semperamos.

-desculpe-eu falei pegando o celular do meu bolso e tinha uma mensagem de Alec_:_

"_Jane,_

_e melhor você voltar rápido,Demitri leu __TUDO__ e Aro ta ficando louco._

_P.S.:não traga o seu amigo."_

-Eu preciso ir-eu disse me virando.

-Ei,espera,eu te encontro aqui amanhã,as 10-lhe dei um rápido beijo nos lábios ,eu sorri e fui embora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi,aqui esta mais um capitulo.**

**Eu quero saber o que vocês estão achando me deixe reviews!!!**

**;****

Voltei para casa nas nuvens,nunca pensei que isso aconteceria comigo,nada mais importava,era só eu e ele.

quando cheguei em casa,estava lá os três me esperando no hall.

-Jane,como você explica isso?-Aro perguntou nervoso.

-Isso o quê?-Eu disse indo me sentar no sofá.

-Explicar o fato de você conhecer um recém-criado e não contar a gente-Aro disse bufando.

-Ela se envolveu com ele.-Disse Demitri me provocando,fiquei com vontade de torturá-lo,mas não podia,então eu o fuzilei com o olhar e Aro ficou mais nervoso depois de saber da noticia dada por Demitri.

-Jane,você tem que o trazer para cá,a população de vampiros esta absurdamente grande,e você esta se envolvendo com um recém-nascido!-Aro gritou as palavras.

-Olha aqui,duas coisas,primeiras eu não vou trazê-lo para cá,senão ele vai morrer e EU não quero que ele morra e segundo e daí se eu estou me envolvendo com um recém-nascido,e sim eu estou gostando dele,e alem do mais,você não é o meu pai-eu gritei e subi em direção ao meu banheiro,tomei um banho e sentei sob a luz do luar,e alguém bateu na minha porta.

-Jane,-disse Alec colocando a cabaça para dentro do meu quarto,eu corri e o abracei e comecei a chorar ,ele retribui o meu abraço e afagou o meu e eu sempre tivemos uma ótima relação,tudo que acontecia com ele eu sabia de tudo e vice-versa,não exista segredo entre a gente.-Marcus mandou avisar que amanhã vai fazer sol...Hum...quer conversar?-ele perguntou me sentado no meu sofá.

-Eu realmente gosto dele,e não quero o que ele saiba onde eu moro,e o que eu sou,e também não quero o trazer para cá,senão vai sobrar para mim,acabar com ele,-eu disse com muita dor.

-eu entendo,ou melhor,imagino a sua dor,e quando você vai encontrar ele de novo?-ele disse passando o braço sob meus ombros.

-Amanhã a noite.-eu sabia que eu podia confiar nele.

**Paul P.O.V**

Jane,era esse o nome da mulher que eu escolhi,depois do beijo e de ele ter ido,fiquei vagando pela noite pensando nela,no beijo,na gente,isso não podia ser real ,não com uma criatura como eu,encontrar um verdadeiro amor e igual a mim,mas será que ela realmente gosta de mim?Ou só estava brincando comigo como as outras da minha antiga vida,ela não parecia como as outras.

Eu estava passando em frente de uma loja de TV,e estava ligado em um canal de metrologia.

-Amanhã ira fazer sol no norte,em torno de 25 graus-Opa!Quem me criou não me contou nada sobre o sol,não sabia se eu iria derreter ou explodir em chamas,eu não podia morrer de novo,não agora,então corri para uma floresta,até a noite chegar novamente e tê-la em meus braços novamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Oi o que vocês estão achando???!!! Reviews plz!!!!!

____________________________________________________

**Jà era 5:30 da tarde,quando Marcus me chamou na "sala de reunião".**

**-Pronto.-eu disse entrando na sala**

**-Temos dois assuntos para discutir –Aro disse fazendo gesto para eu me sentar- Primeiro a filhinha meio-a-meio está envolvendo com um vira-lata e você sabe que isso significa-eu assenti- E a segunda é que você tem que trazer o seu namoradinho para cá.-ele disse se sentando em uma poltrona.**

**-Sem chance,eu não vou trazer ele para cá,pois eu sei que se eu trazer ele para cá EU terei que torturar ele,e também vi que eu vou ter que buscar o monstrinho do lago ness!-Eu gritei me apoiando na mesa.**

**-Você vai ter que contar a ele quem você é e onde você mora,ou vai mentir?E sim,você vai ter que buscar o monstrinho-Marcus disse tentando colocar um basta na discussão,soltei um rugido e sai da sala,eu vou para o meu quarto coloquei uma roupa de banho e sai pela janela,corri até um bosque que eu costumava ir quando eu estava com raiva,brava ou com algum sentimento ruim,era como um porto-seguro para mim,na verdade,eu ao gostava do clima da mansão,mais com o tempo eu tive que aturar,o que salvava o lugar era Alec.**

**Nossa!eu nunca tinha visto essa caverna antes,era uma caverna bem bonita,resolvi entrar,mais uma vez eu senti o cheiro doce que havia sentido na outra noite,eu estava delirando,o que ele estava fazendo aqui?Logo ouvi um som de água,deveria ser de um riacho,isso era bom por que quando eu ficava nervosa nada melhor do que nadar para me acalmar,bom a única coisa até ontem,deitei em uma pedra deixando metade do meu corpo brilhando no sol,fechei meus olhos e deixei a minha mente vagar,em pouco tempo ela estava completamente tomada por ele,ele era tão lindo,ele não podia ser real,ele era o meu paraíso no meu inferno,mas sabia que a minha mascara não duraria muito tempo,e quando ele descobrisse,eu teria que levar ele para Volterra,e ele...**

**-Dormindo?-A doce voz perguntou,se eu tivesse um coração ele estaria a mil agora.**

**-Tentando-eu disse me sentando-O que você faz aqui?**

**-Fugindo do sol-ele disse passando o braço sob o meu ombro e eu encostei a minha cabeça em ombro.**

**-Como assim?-perguntei confusa**

**-Ninguém me contou sobre o sol,então eu resolvi me preveni-ele disse.**

**-Eu vou te contar uma coisa,nós não explodimos no sol.-Eu disse puxando ele para fora da caverna,para ficarmos sobre o sol.**

**-Eu nunca imaginaria isso.-ele disse olhando para as suas mãos.-Então...-Ele disse passando a mão pela minha cintura e eu passei a mão envolta de seu pescoço e os nossos lábios se grudaram,era tão boa a sensação de te ele assim tão perto.-Que bom que não vou ter que te esperar até a noite.-ele sussurrou contra meus lábios,eu o puxei para mais um beijo e nos sentamos na relva.**

**-Agora me conte um pouco sobre você.-eu disse pegando a sua mão,ele ficou olhando as nossas mãos juntas.**

**-O que você quer saber?-ele perguntou pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo e enrolando nos dedos.**

**-Ah!De onde você veio,o que você fazia,como você se transformou.-eu disse**

**-Eu nasci na Grécia em 1985,e vivi lá até os meus 15 anos e depois eu me mudei para Hungria,sempre tinha varias meninas aos meus pés,em dezembro,há exato 3 meses,uma linda menina apareceu,todos os meninos a chamaram para ir ao um baile de mascara que tinha todo ano,era uma tradição entre a elite,eu a chamei para ir comigo e ela aceitou,foi tudo perfeito,até que ela começou com um papo estranho,e ela me beijou e depois fincou os dentes no meu pescoço e me largou lá queimando por dentro,Ah! Você sabe como é-ele disse me puxando mais para ele.**

**-Mais o seu nome é em inglês e não em grego-eu disse me ajeitando em seu peito.**

**-Ah,sim os meus pais eram americanos e se mudaram para a Grécia um pouco antes de eu nascer-ele explicou- e você?**

**-O que tem?-perguntei sabendo onde ele queria chegar.**

**-De onde você veio?-ele perguntou.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Bom isso é uma longa história-eu disse querendo que ele mudasse de assunto.**

**-Acho que posso suportar.-ele disse me dando um beijo na testa.**

**-Eu sempre morei na Itália,a minha família era bem religiosa,e eu também adorava e religião,eu queria virar freira,mais em dia os meus viajaram para Florença,eu tinha uns 18 anos,era a primeira vez que eu ficava sozinha em casa,minha amiga disse que ela tinha entrada para um clube de dança que tinha na cidade,mais meu pai nunca deixou eu ir lá,assim que eles saíram eu fui para a casa da minha amiga e fomos para o tal clube,nós dançamos a noite inteira,quando saímos três homens fecharam a gente,um segundo depois eu vi a minha amiga estirada no chão com o olhar assustado,e depois um deles voaram para cima de mim e você já sabe o resto.-achei melhor eu para por ali mesmo.**

**-Você ainda vive com eles?-sabia que ele ia me perguntar mais alguma coisa.**

**-Sim,eles não me abandonaram,quando acordei eu já estava na casa deles,e um tempo depois eles trouxeram Alec,eles queriam que ele fosse para mim,mais ele sempre foi um irmão.-eu disse olhando para ele,e sorrindo,ele tocou seus lábios nos meus.**

**-Eu descobri que eu tenho um dinheiro que não sei da onde saiu,mais com ele eu vou comprar uma casa,e eu quero que venha morar comigo.-ele disse me abraçando.**

**-É!Olha que eu vou mesmo.-eu disse dando um selinho nele.**

**-Mais eu quero conhecer a sua família antes.-ele disse aprofundando o meu beijo.**

**-Hum....-Droga!-Quem sabe um daí desses.-eu disse me jogando mais uma vez em seus braços.**

**-Não vai me enrolar?-ele perguntou e eu fiz não com a cabeça.-Promete?-eu afirmei,e ele me encostou em uma arvore e me beijou como nunca tinha me beijado.**

**gostaram???!!!!**

**review!!!!**

**;****


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Voltei para Volterra nas nuvens,finalmente um dia eu iria sair daquele lugar,mais teria a prova de fogo antes.

-Parece que tem alguém querendo nos conhecer?-disse Marcus assim que eu entrei na sala.

-Não dá para você esperar eu chegar direito para começar a me encher?-eu disse irritada

-Mais tem alguém.-ele disse me provocando.

-Ta bom,você venceu,tem sim,mais eu vou enrolar ao máximo,ele não precisa ter o desgosto de conhecer vocês.-eu disse subindo as escadas,eu queria muito falar com Alec.

-Oi,posso entrar?-perguntei já entrando,e me jogando na cama,que agora eu entendia o por que dela.

-E adianta perguntar?-ele disse sem tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

-Para falar a verdade não.-eu disse rindo e brincando com o seu travesseiro.

-O que vem fazer no meu quarto?-ele perguntou findo estar mau-humorado.

-Eu vim ter contar alguma coisa,e você tem novidades?-eu perguntei alegre hoje nem os três de TPM iria me tirar do serio.

-Na verdade sim,você vai amanhã buscar o monstrinho do lago ness.-ele disse indiferente.-e que você tem pra dizer?-ele perguntou sem interesse nenhum mais eu já estava acostumada,eu não tinha amigas para fofocar.

-Paul falou que vai comprar uma casa e ele falou que vai me levar para morar com ele!!!Essa é a parte boa.-eu disse realmente pensando na parte ruim.

-O que tem de ruim nisso?Você finalmente vai livrar daqui-Alec disse sem entender nada.

-Ele quer os conhecer antes.-eu disse olhando para baixo.

-Isso não pode ser tão ruim assim.-Alec disse passando o braço sob meus ombros.

-Como assim?Aro esta condenando qualquer vampiro recém-criado, e Paul tem só alguns meses de vida.-Eu disse olhando incrédula para ele.

-Conversa com ele,e sei lá pede para ele ser bonzinho com ele.-Alec disse.

-Ah e isso é super fácil.-eu disse sarcasticamente.

-Não custa tentar.-ele disse

-Bom quem sabe,quanto tempo vamos passar na terra dos Cullens?-eu perguntei

-Dois dias no máximo.-ele disse

-Quem vai?

-Eu e você-ele disse

-Ah!Bom,agora eu vou me despedir de Paul-eu disse saindo pela a janela mesmo.

Mandei uma mensagem para ele me encontrar num beco perto de uma loja de TV,em três minutos ele já estava lá.

-Oi.-eu disse beijando ele.

-Oi-ele disse sorrindo.-Não agüentou ficar longe de mim-ele disse me beijando de novo.

-Também,seu convencido,mais é que eu acabei de saber que eu vou para os Estados Unidos amanhã.-eu disse

-Que legal,posso ir com você?-ele perguntou eu queria que ele fosse mas...

-Sinto muito,mais isso é coisa dos Vul...minha família.-eu disse e pela a cara dele sabia que devia ter ficado quieta.

-O que?Você um dos Vulturi?-ele gritou comigo.

-Não tive escolha.-eu disse me sentando no chão e agarrando meus joelhos.

-Podia ter ao menos me dizer.-ele disse ficando de costas para mim.

-Não podia tinha medo de ter perder.-eu disse escondendo o rosto em meu joelhos.

-Não minta para mim.-ele disse furioso.-Quem vai com você?

-Alec,para os outros ele é o meu irmão gêmeo,mais na verdade ele é o meu melhor amigo.-eu disse

-Sei-ele disse em tom de zombaria.

-É verdade,você foi o único.-eu disse agora segurando o seu rosto,tentando fazer ele olhar para mim.

-Me deixa.-ele foi embora,voltei para casa chorando do meu jeito, fui arrumar a minha mala.

**Oi,gostaram?**

**Reviews!!!**

**;*****


	6. Chapter 6

**AVISO:**

Depois de tanto tempo, eu vou voltar a postar capítulos das fic: Uma nova Cullen e I can fall in Love, talvez amanhã tenha um nova capitulo !

Nyah: ./night_shadows


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Fui para o hangar onde ficava os aviões,Aro achava muito perigoso para os humanos se nós utilizamos o aeroporto,aquela garotinha ia sofrer nas minha mãos,ainda mais depois o que aconteceu com Paul.

-Jane,fala alguma coisa!-Alec disse transtornado

-Falar o que?-eu disse

-Ah,sei lá,como foi a sua despedida com Paul?-ele disse com malicia

-Nós tivemos uma discussão,eu sem querer contei dos Vulturi,e ele ficou irritado comigo,e disse que não queria mais me ver,e que eu menti para ele todo esse tempo.-eu disse chorando,e Alec me abraçou,se eu tivesse lagrimas a sua camisa ia estar toda molhada.

-Calma,quando nos voltarmos vocês vão se resolver.-ele disse tentando me acalmar.

-Duvido muito.-eu disse

-Se ele não se entender com você,eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele e colocar fogo.-ele disse me olhando.

-Se você fizer isso eu arranco a sua cabeça,querendo ou não eu gosto dele.-eu disse,parecia que Alec queria fazer o papel de irmão mais velho naquela hora.

-Mais você realmente mentiu para ele?-ele perguntou

-Mais ou menos,eu menti sobre a minha história,alias o meu passado,e não tinha dito a ele que eu era uma Volturi,mais quando eu disse sem querer ele pareceu não gostar.-eu disse abraçando o meus joelhos,e Alec voltou para o seu assento.

-Muitos vampiros tem a idéia errada sobre nós.-Alec disse pensativo.

-É verdade.-eu disse-Acho se eu quiser lutar pelo Paul vou ter que mostrar a ele que nem todos os Vulturi são maus.-eu disse

-Não fala assim,daqui a pouco você vai ter tirar o monstrinho dos braços dos pais.-ele disse brincando

-Bom,as vezes não temos que ser maus,não sei como ela consegue ficar com aquele cachorro.-eu disse,Alec tinha conseguido me tirar da zona de depressão.

Paul P.O.V

-Me deixa-eu disse e sai daquele beco,aquilo todo dos Vulturi que tinha acabado de saber,me machucou muito por dentro,alguns vampiros tinham dito para mim que aquela família queria exterminar todos os vampiros da Europa para ser o único clã.

Voltei para a mansão que eu morava com uns outros vampiros que eu tinha encontrado durante na minha caminhada até a Itália.

Fui para o meu quarto,e peguei uma blusa que ela tinha deixado eu pegar na tarde que passamos juntos na caverna.

-Posso entrar?-perguntou Anna.

-hummm.-eu resmunguei

Ela sentou do meu lado na minha cama e passou a mão em meus cabelos,e eu cheirei a blusa mais uma vez antes de olhar para ela.

-Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.-Ela disse

-hummm.-resmunguei de novo.

-Você ta muito resmungão hoje.-ela disse se deitando do meu lado.

-O que você queria,eu acabo de saber que a pessoa por quem me apaixonei é uma Vulturi,e ela ainda me fala que não me contou nada porque queria me proteger.-eu disse jogando a minha cabeça contra o travesseiro.

-Calma,você vai encontrar outro alguém.-ela disse descendo a mão pelo meu peito.

-Não vou,não,com Jane era diferente,ela era única,nós tínhamos uma ligação muito forte.-eu disse.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?Ela te enganou!-Anna olhou incrédula para mim.

-Você tem razão.-eu disse passando o braço pela sua cintura,afinal eu ia passar a noite com Anna,depois eu ia pensar no que iria fazer com Jane.

**Oi,gostaram?**

**Reviews**

**;****


End file.
